


Hide and Seek

by Bluecandy145



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecandy145/pseuds/Bluecandy145





	Hide and Seek

He ran down the hall looking around frantically. He heard footsteps down the stairs and knew that they would soon come up to look for him. he looked at the doors around him wondering which one would hide him the best. being found was not an option. He had to hide quickly.  
Staring at the doors, he remembered how stupid he was to have entered such a creepy house. His life was not worth the money he would get for entering the house. But in order to get out of the house would mean he would have to get passed the one who was after him. He had seen the things that had been done by the one who is looking for him and it was not pretty. He had to get out of the house as fast as he could.  
Hearing the footsteps getting nearer to the stairs, he looked at the doors in front of him. He looked inside some of the open ones. Hiding there would have been easy, like hiding under one of the beds, but would have been easily caught and he wanted to stay hidden for as long as possible. He also thought of hiding in one of the closets but clothes do not offer much protection and would not help him in his situation when the one looking for him was a genius when it came to finding things.  
Opening the closed doors as quietly as he could, he found more rooms. Each room had many different hiding spots but he knew that they were too obvious. Looking through more doors he found a few closets. In one there were piles of old sheets. He decided that that closet would provide enough cover for the moment and that he would be able to escape quickly if he needed. as quickly as he could, he covered himself with the sheets and stayed as quiet as he could. The footsteps had reached the stairs.  
His breath quickened. He listened as the footsteps looking through the rooms whose doors he had been in front of only a few moments before. The doors slowly opened and the sound of footsteps padding through the room made his heart beat faster. The one looking for him was in no hurry and walked through the room at a slow pace making him even more anxious. If he was to be found it would have been better to found now then to wait such long seeming minutes as the one looking for him searched the rooms without a care in the world. Though not being found at all would be the best choice. It was so agonizing that he wanted to jump and run but he kept the feeling in him as he tried to stay calm. He tried to think of all the happy things that happened at home and all the things he would do once he got home. If he got home. He felt like a coward for being so afraid but hearing the footsteps coming out of the room, he quickly forgot his train of thought.  
The footsteps entered the room right next to his closet. He could hear every movement that was made and felt every vibration that came from the floor to his body making his heart stop at every louder sound that was made.  
The footsteps then exited the room and stopped in front of the door of the closet. His heart almost stopped. Slowly the door was opened. He froze. Fear went through his body and he forgot how to breath. It lasted only a few seconds but for him it felt like eternity. After the few terrifying seconds, the footsteps left and went into the next room. He had escaped from being found. For now. Slowly his breathing slowed down. He stilled as the footsteps changed rooms but he felt safer. Then he thought of what would be his next move. If he stayed in the closet he would eventually be found. The only way to escape would be to get out of the house entirely but that would be a difficult and terrifying feat. But as he thought it through, he knew it was the only way to escape.  
Hearing the footsteps going to another room, he quietly crept out of the closet and tiptoed to the stairs. When he reached the stairs, he started to rush down as fast as he could but it was to no avail. The one who was after him had heard him and the footsteps could be heard walking down the hall after him. When he reached the bottom steps he broke into a run. He knew where the door was and he quickly rushed to it.  
He almost touched the doorknob when suddenly, his hand was grabbed. He started to shake with fear and knew that he had lost. A voice came from behind that was like venom coursing through his blood.  
“I found you.”


End file.
